Valkyrie: Chooser of the Slain
by WingedIsis16
Summary: The Fourth Society War has been over for 800 years, a treaty between the Shinigami and the Valkyrie stand to this day, but things get heated up when the traitors of Seireitei attack other Societies.
1. Prelude

Valkyrie: Chooser of the Slain

By. Wingedisis16

Disclaimer – Bleach is cool but I think that if I owned it would be pointless, so just to be clear I do not own Bleach…

Summary – The Fourth Society War has been over for 800 years, a treaty between the Shinigami and the Valkyrie stand to this day, but things get heated up when the traitors of Seireitei attack other Societies.

Note 1 – First off let me give you this little background… I do not think that EVERY SOUL can fit inside the Soul Society … so they have to go somewhere… So for the sake of the story Soul Society/Seireitei is just Seireitei and only had the souls of Japan… Valhalla is for the region of Germany and the area around the North and Baltic Seas.

Note 2 – Yamamoto becomes a Captain Commander around 1195 a.d. in the story… he'll create the Academy within 10 years after that… so there will be still be just over 800 years before the current timeline.

Note 3 – Yamamoto will be OOC at points

Note 4 – This is a paring of Yamamoto x OC… I just can't see him as having always been so hard/cold…so…

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Prelude – To the End

A woman, looking to be in her late twenties, stood in front of a gateway between societies, her long blond hair whipped across her face as she glanced back at the newly appointed Captain Commander Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto. The Fourth Society War had ended only two weeks ago and since all of Valhalla's Maidens were healed it was time for them to return home to Odin's hall. "Captain Lain?" The woman turned around to look at her lieutenant.

"Go on ahead. I will be right there." Captain Lain watched as her best friend followed the rest of the Valkyries through the gateway leaving her the only one in Seireitei. The blue and silver armored Captain turned back to the Commander, her Captains robes blew every which way as a gust of wind passed through the courtyard. "I have some things I have to take care of back in Valhalla but I'll be back as soon as I can."

Yamamoto closed the gap between the two as soon as the Valkyries were through the gate and pulled the woman into a hug, kissing her forehead. "You are welcome here at any time Manadis, for anything."

"I will hold you to that Genryusai." Captain Manadis Lain kissed the thirty year old man forgetting about the few hundred years between them. With that kiss she ran through the gateway, a large smile on her face.

"So I take it from your face you had a nice good-bye to the commander?" Manadis looked up as she exited the gateway in Valhalla's main hall to see her Lieutenant standing there arms crossed over her chest a grin on her face.

"Oh shut it Brenda." The Lieutenant smirked and skipped away as the gateway shut down.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

So… it's a start… not long at all…but the actual chapters should be 1000 to 2000 words in length.

Hope you enjoyed it.

Bye for now,

Wings


	2. Chapter 1

Valkyrie: Chooser of the Slain

By. Wingedisis16

Note 1 – I will be using both Japanese and English terms… It all depends on if I can spell the word correctly. If you have any words that you think would be of use just PM me or review.

Note 2 – Like I said before there is more than one "afterlife" place… here is the main few I'll be using for the fic; Seireitei (Japan), Valhalla (Germany), Avalon (British Iles), Hades/ Elysium (the place not the god, Greece), Tian (China), and The Fields of Aaru (Egypt).

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

All around me I see danger, and it's closing in on me.

- "Final Destination" By Within Temptation

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Chapter 1 – From One Hell to Another

"Get the civilians to Avalon. NOW!" A goldenrod haired Valkyrie yelled as millions of souls ran across the skies of Berlin, Germany, escaping from the attacking Espada. The maidens of Odin guarded the souls as they were guided to shores of Avalon in a hurry. "I want officers from seat 10 down to escort and defend the civilians. Everyone else follow me!" The Captain Valkyrie of Unit 2 raced off across the sky, her lieutenant on her heals.

"Manadis…" as the lieutenants she kept pace with her Captain, the Copper trimmed blue armor remained silent, not even the small amount of chain mail on her legs and upper arms made a sound.

The Captain, wearing armor same as her lieutenant, trimmed in Silver rather than the Copper, did not look as she answered, "There are three Espada left in Berlin; we need to keep them busy till the civilians are clear. Are you with me Brenda?"

The amber haired lieutenant looked at her friend and Captain. "Till Ragnarock." Manadis smiled as she head the answer, they would not fail, not as long as they were a team. The two stopped as they entered the battle field above the center of Berlin.

"Leave now Espada or die where you stand."

"And why should I do that Valkyrie?" The Espada claiming to be the eighth asked, smirking as his blade deflected another pair of attacks.

"Because this land is not your own there for you have no right to be here." Manadis's hand slipped over the hilt of her sword, ready to draw and defend. "Now I will give you one last chance. As Captain Valkyrie of Unit 2 I order you to leave Berlin."

With no answer the Espada attacked. The two Valkyrie's jumped apart each drawing there blades. "Sore, Sunhild!" Lieutenant Brenda Grayer's blade burst into flame as she let loose its first release. The blade changed into a Dao, the flames continuing to wrap around the hilt.

"Dance, Fanadis!" Brenda watched as her Captain's sword went into its first release. Snow swirled around the Captain, the blade became a simple double edged sword, tinted a brilliant pale blue.

The Lieutenant Valkyrie's blade connected with the Espada's sending sparks everywhere. With the enemy busy Manadis attacked from the opposite direction, but even with the force behind her attack she only drew a small amount of blood, but it was enough. As the two leapt back together the cut burst into ice. "What did you do to me!"

"No more than I do to any enemy. Like many swords of Soul Reapers, as we are often called, mine has an ability in its first release. Anything I cut turns to ice, without fail." Manadis Lain brought Fanadis back up into an attack stance, getting ready for another round.

The Espada attacked again, sending the Valkyries into defense. The Captain looked over her shoulder at the Civilians as they were moved faster away from Berlin, 'only a little longer.' The battle went on for no more than five minutes but the damage was horrific. Every Valkyrie fighting were wearing thin, having fought for the past three days without stopping, the toll was just starting to take effect. The cuts on Manadis and Brenda were sever and without treatment soon they would prove to be fatal.

"Captain Lain, Lieutenant Grayer, all civilians are clear, you may pull out."

"You all heard her! Execute your prior instructions. Let's go Brenda." Without looking to see if the Espada was following the two Valkyries started east.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

The moon was just rising as the two battered Valkyries entered Karakura Town. "Kiskue should be able to open the gate for us."

"Now where are you two going not running some more are we?"

"I thought we lost him over the Gobi Desert." Manadis drew her sword and went into first release as she turned to face the eighth Espada.

Brenda mimicked her Captain and also drew her blade, "Guess not." The two stood back to back, neither could stand on their own anymore or they would surly collapse from exhaustion. The battle that followed was interrupted before it even began as a group of Shinigami appeared. Knowing they would be alright both collapsed, only Brenda remained conscious. Immediately the orange haired Shinigami and the Espada started to fight, leaving the others to approach the Valkyries.

"Valkyries?" Renji looked at the pair then at Captain Hitsugaya then back again.

"Matsumoto, Kuchiki get them to Orihime."

"No." Brendas protest surprised the group, but if that startled them then what she said next shocked them even more. "I need to see Captain Commander Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto immediately; I have a message from Commander Valkyrie Brynhilda." The Valkyrie held up an envelope, a gold wax seal could be seen. On the seal was a pair of crossed blades over top of a shield. But what was recognizable to all present was the phrase in German clearly visible around the edge. Since the end of the last Society War it was required for everyone to know the phrase no matter the language.

We defend the dead.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

End of Chapter One

So… that's all for right now… Reviews are always welcomed… If you spot any major spelling or Grammar mistakes feel free to tell me… just don't go overboard please.

Till next time – Wings


	3. Chapter 2

Valkyrie: Chooser of the Slain

By. Wingedisis16

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

The only thing wrong with immortality is that it tends to go on forever.

– Herb Caen

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Chapter 2 – Meet Again

Brenda sat on the floor outside her Captains room in Division Four, knees drawn to her chest. It had been five and a half hours since they had been emitted into the care of Captain Unohana; the Amber haired Lieutenant had refused treatment until her Captain was stable. Despite her protests the Lieutenant of the Fourth Division treated her as she sat in silence. No one dared approach the Valkyrie. No Valkyrie had entered the society in nearly 200 years when the last ambassador delegation left without warning. The wrath of the female swordswomen were legendary, they could destroy worlds if angered, obliterate barriers when they crossed their path. No one dared anger a shield maiden unless they wished for an immediate painless death at the hands of one of the most beautiful beings that walked the afterlife. "I… is she… How is my Captain?" Brenda kept her blue eyes adverted away from the Shinigami as she asked about the state of her friend, and superior.

"She is no longer in critical condition, but she'll be fine when she wakes." Isane finished the last stitch on the Valkyrie's arm and watched as she slowly fell asleep.

"Good…" with that the Lieutenant Valkyrie passed out.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

It had been nearly 200 years since Yamamoto had seen the two Valkyries, more specifically Manadis Lain. She had been called back to Valhalla without warning, without even saying a good-bye she had disappeared. To say the event left him heartbroken was not even half of what he felt. Yet here she was, after all this time, laying in a bed in fourth division. On the other side of the room slept her Lieutenant, who still had a dislike for him even after 800 or so years. None of the Division officers said anything as the old Captain sat down in the chair near the blond Valkyrie, waiting for her to awaken.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

The hospital room was dark except for the few moon beams stretching across the floor when the Captain Valkyrie woke. As she sat up she winced as pain raced through her side. "You shouldn't move. Someone get Captain Unohana!"

Manadis started to panic as the voice met her ears; it was not that of a Valkyrie. "Where am I?.. Where's Brenda?" She asked, quickly pushing the nurse away, still glancing around the dim lit room to find out where she was.

"We're in Serietei, fourth division." The Unit 2 Lieutenant Valkyrie stepped up to her Captain, rubbing sleep from her eyes. "You just missed waking up to Yamamoto."

"Excuse me?" The captain lay back down and stared at her 2IC.

"Tell you later." Brenda flashed her friend a smile before covering a large yawn. "You got badly injured on our trek across Asia. It was a good thing we got here when we did, you wouldn't have lasted much longer."

"Get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning." Her Lieutenant hugged her gently before going back to her own bed. Manadis laid back to let the Captain of the fourth Division do her work.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

The next morning a Captains meeting was called, of which the Valkyrie's were the topic. Kenpachi was the last to enter and the doors closed allowing the meeting to begin.

"As many have heard, yesterday two Valkyries were admitted to Fourth Division after being attacked in Karakura town. Captain Unohana please presents your report."

"Both were severely injured, and drained of reisitu. From what Lieutenant Valkyrie Grayer was able to tell me she and her Captain had been running for about 48 hours after a battle over Berlin, Germany during a full –" The Captain of Division Four was interrupted by a commotion at the door.

"You can't go in Ma'am!"

"Either you let me in or I do it myself. Take your pick." Silence followed till the same answer came again from the officers.

"Ma'am you're not al-" The Captains could hear the men on the other side of the door being attacked, then silence followed once more. The doors swung open to reveal a very angry Valkyrie, on the floor lay two unconscious members of First Division.

Wearing only her hospital gown under her Captains robe Manadis Lain limped into the meeting. Kenpachi was about to ask who she was, only to be silenced by a glare from the old man. Manadis slowly moved toward Yamamoto, keeping her sapphire eyes locked with his. A cream and gold colored scroll was gripped in her hand; spots of blood stained the parchment. The Captain Valkyrie only stopped when she stood within a few yards of the Captain Commander, positioning herself in the middle of the Shinigami Captains.

"Strait from Commander Valkyrie Brnyhilda," The blond haired woman tossed a scroll to the Captain Commander, her eyes never leaving him. "Valhalla has been all but destroyed. All civilians were evacuated to nearby societies. War has been declared."

Genryusai looked at the scroll to see the wax seal of a sword and shield, the seal of Valhalla. "I see," he broke the seal and quickly read the contents; as soon as he finished reading the scrolls contents the Valkyrie turned and started out. "Captain Lain."

The Valkyrie stopped and lowered her head. "Last time you called me that our societies were at war with one another."

"Time changes people."

Without turning to face the man Manadis spoke, "Good-Bye Yamamoto-Soutaicho." She walked out, blood dripping down her back onto the floor leaving a trail of bloody footprints. Manadis got to the door and stopped before falling forward and collapsing.

"Captain!" The captains of the Gotei 13 watched as the Valkyrie Lieutenant raced forward and tried to retrieve her captain before she hit the ground, "Captain?!" Carefully she picked up her superior, glared one last time at the Captain Commander and disappeared, taking the blond Captain with her.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Well… that's the end of Chapter 2

Hope to get some feedback,

Wings


End file.
